


Take it Like a Marine aka Thanks for Everything Lieutenant Commander Rabb

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The boys watch JAG.





	Take it Like a Marine aka Thanks for Everything Lieutenant Commander Rabb

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Take it Like a Marine aka Thanks for Everything Lieutenant Commander Rabb by Neige

Title: Take it Like a Marine aka Thanks for Everything Lieutenant Commander Rabb  
Author: Neige  
Date: 08/08/01  
Fandom: XF Pairing: Mulder/Doggett  
Rating: R  
Archive: Slashing Mulder Archive.  
Feedback: Highly appreciated,   
Disclaimers: Mulder and Doggett belong to 1013 and Chris Carter and the JAG characters belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS.  
Summary: The boys watch JAG.  
Notes: This is for Gail in honour of all the great fics she's written. She even made me enjoy JAG and offered her help for what I do. I know this is not comparable to the great fics she wrote, it's just my humble homage. A special thank to my two betas, the wonderful Gail again and the amazing Bertina :)

* * *

Take it Like a Marine  
aka Thank You for Everything Lieutenant Commander Rabb.

Doggett was surprised when he felt the warm caress of the sun pressing against his eyelids. He opened his eyes and closed them immediately, even more surprised by the intensity of the sun rays. He had overslept for the first time in probably many years. He turned on his side, offering his back to the heat. The other side of the bed was definitely cold and had been for a good while. He opened his eyes again, daring to look at the alarm clock. 10 am. He groaned. He was late. He quickly got up, grabbing some boxer shorts at the same time. He hoped Mulder had fixed some breakfast, but somehow he felt he was being delusional. Doggett entered, or rather stumbled into the living room, not at all surprised to find the tv on and Mulder sprawled on the couch.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought maybe you needed a day off." Mulder answered without even looking at the other man. 

Doggett smirked. If he hurried, maybe he could get to work and be just three hours late. He was about to leave to get dressed when a flash at the corner of his eye caught his attention. He glared at the tv.

"What are you watching?"

Mulder turned his head to smile at him, then changed position on the couch so Doggett could have some place to sit. The other man swiftly sat down, eyebrows raised at Mulder. The man was wearing sweat pants and an old t-shirt. His hair seemed to have its own agenda, but he looked fresh and completely awake. A huge bowl of popcorn was resting in his lap. Doggett's stomach growled in frustration, but the view and smell of popcorn at this early hour was making him nauseous. 

"It's JAG. Judge Advocate Corps, ya know." He made a vague sign with his right hand toward the tv while the other dove in the bowl and retrieved a few popcorns.

Doggett frowned when a good looking officer in full uniform appeared on the screen.

"Oh." 

Mulder noticed his interest and pointed a butter covered finger to the screen.

"Yeah. That's Lieutenant Commander Rabb. Not bad, huh? I think he has the hots for that guy." Mulder pointed to another good looking man impeccably dressed in a well tailored suit standing close to the Commander. "He's CIA." Mulder wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Mulder, this is the Marines, not much gay men there am afraid."

Mulder looked at him purposefully. It was the what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look, or, in some other circumstances, it could also be the shut-up-and-fuck-me one, but somehow Doggett knew his first interpretation was right this time.

"And you?" Mulder answered.

"What about me?"

"Never mind." Mulder mumbled. He extended the bowl of popcorn, offering some to Doggett, who refused with a sharp gesture.

Doggett still felt tired. Maybe he should really take the day off. His thoughts were cut short when the Commander, or whatever rank he was paid to fake, came back on the screen in his ceremonial white Navy suit.

"Do you have that kind of uniform?" Mulder asked between two mouthfulls of popcorn.

"Are you telling me you've got the hots for uniformed men? And I thought you were attracted by my intelligence."

Mulder chuckled and shifted in his seat, making the bowl wave dangerously from one thigh to the other.

"Not really. Uniformed men have a tendency to beat me up on a regular basis."

Doggett grinned.

"Or vice versa."

"Or vice versa." Mulder conceded, turning his focus back on the action on the screen.

Doggett watched the show in silence for several minutes, but it didn't impress him. "Why do you watch it then?"

Mulder looked puzzled for a moment.

"I dunno. In fact, my theory is that most people who watch it don't know their reason. It's a pretty dumb show." He paused to finish chewing on some popcorns. "There are some nice villains though."

"Villains?"

"Yeah. They have that nasty Palmer guy who is obsessed with Rabb, making his life a hell whenever he can. He's very sexy, too."

"So evil turns you on?" An amused expression crept over Doggett's features.

Mulder grinned.

"Maybe."

Doggett was about to answer that when Mulder suddenly plunged forward, making the bowl on his lap leaping even more dangerously. He reached for the remote control on the coffee table and hit the fast forward forward to get through the commercials.

Doggett saw a pile of tapes by the vcr. "You're taping this show?" 

"Yeah. I didn't have time to watch it when I was working. Now is the perfect time to do so." He offered the other man a smile and threw the remote back on the table when the show came back. He extended the popcorn bowl toward Doggett again who refused it obstinately. 

"This one is my favourite."

Another man was on the screen talking to Rabb. He was tall with broad shoulders, energetic features slightly twisted in an emotion that must have been annoyance. He was standing very still, almost menacingly, in his admiral uniform.

"It's Admiral Chegwidden." Mulder felt obliged to introduce him to Doggett. The man shouted some more orders and Rabb saluted. "He's hot."

Doggett frowned and observed the Admiral some more.

"He looks like Skinner." The man on the screen was indeed very much bald.

Mulder laughed.

"Yeah so?" He grinned wickedly at the other man.

"I see."

Mulder tossed the half-empty popcorn bowl on the coffee table, his eyes still fixed on the handsome Admiral. That's when Doggett noticed the bowl had been hiding the curvy outline of a hard on. He raised an eyebrow at Mulder.

"Is that for the Admiral?"

Mulder didn't answer but turned to face him, deliberately sucking the butter off from his fingers in a slow movement in and out of his mouth. Doggett shifted forward and grabbed the wrist, bringing the greasy fingers to his mouth. He sucked on the index finger slowly, the sweet taste of butter making his empty stomach leap but the heavy panting coming from Mulder producing a much more pleasurable sensation a bit below. He thoroughly cleaned all the fingers, watching the arousal take over Mulder's body. He let the hand go and reached down to the younger man's crotch, fondling the erection through the sweat pants. He knew Mulder wasn't wearing any underwear by the feeling of the hot skin through the cloth. Mulder closed his eyes and shifted his body closer to Doggett, lifting his hips slightly toward the hand. Doggett pulled at the waist band of the pants and inserted his hand inside, taking out the erect cock. Mulder stiffened, then moaned.

"You think that's how Admiral Chegwidden would do it? Or that CIA agent?" Doggett glanced at the screen where he could see the Commander again and his sexy CIA crush.

Mulder gave him the look again, but this time it definitely meant shut-up-and-fuck-me.

So Doggett did.

FIN

  
Archived: November 02, 2001 


End file.
